Doragon No Me
by sephie666
Summary: Something is found in the tunnels that run under the mountain in Konoha. Something that will greatly change everything. Takes place at the beginning of the anime.
1. Chapter 1

_A disturbance. In a state of fuzzy awareness, I could detect it. Something disturbed the chakra that I had dispersed within a mile radius upon my imprisonment those many years ago. A few shinobi, judging from their high chakra quantities. A deep rumble of amusement escaped my chest. I flinched as it ached after so many years of lack of use._

_They were coming closer, following the tunnels that led down to my underground chamber. Did they no longer know what lay down here? That I was down here? More than a few decades had passed, I knew. Surely their elders had warned them. How unfortunate for them. . . yet fortunate for me._

_A few more feet down and they would come past a door, my door to be exact. If only one of them would be so curious as to enter. . . hopefully my cunning skills hadn't grown rusty over the years. I smiled, this could very well be my ticket to freedom. Come closer little shinobi. . ._

**_. . . . . * . . . . . * . . . . . * . . . . . * . . . . . * . . . . . * . . . . . *_**

"Naruto! These tunnels haven't been touched since the first Hokage, don't go around kicking the walls!" A pink haired kunoichi smacked her teammate. "Do you want to cause a cave in?"

"Aaahh! Sakura-chan!", the blonde teen rubbed his head furiously at the blooming pain. "I'm just so bored!"

Team Kakashi had been assigned to investigate through the ancient tunnels. The Sandaime wanted to see how well the tunnels would fair as a safe house in case Konoha came under another invasion. Indeed, the tunnels dated back to the First Shinobi War, and they had already found many rooms that held invaluable objects from the time period. It appeared that the tunnels had been used almost like a treasure house for Konoha's precious objects.

"Ooooh, looky! Another door!", Naruto giggled, mischievously. He ran up to the wooden panel and rubbed his hands together with a wide grin. Kakashi, the silver-haired sensei, sighed, "Naruto, don't do anything yet. The door could be a trap like the last one."

A black-haired genin made himself known by a huff. "Dobe."

Naruto pouted at the mention of the incident. He had gone barreling through a door by himself and had become trapped by a genjutsu that created the illusion that Naruto was in a maze. It took the help of his teammates to get him out. " Shut up Teme! That wasn't my fault! I knew the whole time that it was a genjutsu!"

Sakura snorted, "Yeah, I'm sure you did. That explains why you were walking around the room for ten minutes before Kakashi-sensei released you."

Sticking his tongue out childishly, Naruto turned back to the door. "Can I please open it Kakashi-sensei? Pleeeaaasee!"

The jonin simply sighed. "Sure, Sakura, Sasuke, please be on alert in case Naruto is incapacitated again." The two gave a quick nod and positioned themselves for whatever was behind the door.

Kakashi nodded to Naruto, who giggled loudly and proceeded to push against the door. A loud creek erupted from the moving panel and the three peered in the darkness. Naruto moved to step in, but Kakashi raised a hand. "Let me go in first, since the door wasn't trapped then there must be one further in."

The silver-haired man raised his hand and let chakra fill it, receiving a glowing light in his palm. Holding his hand high, the jonin leaned into the room carefullly, his students looking over his shoulder in curiosity. They saw a small chamber that looked like it had been carved out of the mountain. Unlike the other rooms, this one appeared very rough cut and less decorative.

"Aww, this one sucks, there's nothing in it.", Naruto whined in disappointment. Kakashi, taking a few steps in, shook his head, and pointed at one corner. "Not entirely empty."

Naruto followed his sensei's finger and saw, what looked like, a figure on the wall. The figure twitched slightly as the light shone upon it. A feminine voice echoed in the small room. It was rough, like it hadn't been used in a while, yet still easily discernible as a woman's voice. The four Konoha shinobi were shocked at this discovery.

"Would you mind shining that light elsewhere, a hundred years without sun can do wonders to your eyes." the voice spoke sarcastically. Kakashi narrowed his eye, yet complied with the figures wishes. "What are you doing down here?"

Despite the light shining to the side of her, they could see that she was chained to the wall. Odd carvings, much like wings, were spread out behind her place on the walls. Pale, with black hair tipped with an unknown colors fell down her shoulders in clumps, and something like rags covering her body, she seemed like she had been here for quite a while.

"Depends on who's asking? Who is the hokage for Konoha in office?, she countered his question with her own. Kakashi, though perplexed, saw no harm in answering her question and said, "The Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and I am Kakashi Hatake, a jonin for Konoha."

_Interesting, Konoha's already down to a Third Hokage. Much time has passed. I wonder if this four would be willing to release me without questions. . ._

"What is your name and why are you down here? Since I have answered your questions, it's only polite if you do the same.", the silver haired one, Kakashi, was speaking to her again. He looked like a peculiar man. A mask hid his lower face while a hitai-ate covered his right eye. From the authority in his voice, he seemed to be the leader of the other three. He was the one who she needed to sway. His idea that she should be polite to a human scum such as he was insulting however.

Such pettiness would get her nowhere on the other hand, so she spoke. Revenge against the children of the humans who imprisoned her would have to wait.

"My name is Kaminari, as for why I am here? I would be glad to answer if you would unshackle me." She threw out the bait, hoping he would take it. He didn't.

"As much as I would love to release you, I'm pretty sure the Hokage would like to hear of you before any immediate actions are taken. The caves here were known to be uninhabited-" He paused, looking her over under the small light he held in his hand. He, unconsciously, moved it closer and saw her entirely.

Her eyes were slitted, like a snake's and up close her skin appeared to be scaled, though barely noticeable. Small black spikes protruded from the sides of her face and along the ridge of her nose and brow. These ran back to her hair line, creating a mane-like effect. Pointed ears poked out from the sides of her head, pulled back in a reproachful way. Claws were elongated from her fingertips, looking quite deadly and sharp. She hissed at his refusal and pronounced fangs showed themselves. Overall, she looked like a cross between a human and something reptilian.

"-not only that, but you don't look quite friendly. Wouldn't want to release something harmful near the village, now would we?" Kakashi made his eye curve up in the semblance of a smile. She simply growled in irritation at him.

"Sakura, Sasuke, find the Hokage, tell him of our situation and that his presence is needed. Nothing is wrong, just tell him what we found.", Kakashi commanded. Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but a sharp look from Kakashi forced her to turn and make her way back to the village. Sasuke quickly followed, leaving Naruto and Kakashi with Kaminari in silence. Well, somewhat silence anyway.

"What are you? You look kinda freaky ya'know?" Naruto asked bluntly. The strange looking woman glared at him. "I believe I just told you my name, you would do well to use it. As for what I am, I have no doubt my kind haven't been seen for quite a while so it would be no use explaining it to a simpleton like you."

The blonde huffed and rolled his sleeves up in a way of showing how ticked off he was. "Why I outta-! I'll show you who's simple ya lizard thingy!" He sprinted forward to punch her but Kakashi caught him around the middle.

"Now Naruto, is that really any way to treat a prisoner?", Kakashi chided, holding the struggling teen as he looked at the woman pointedly. "You know, if you want freedom, the you probably shouldn't insult the people who hold you captive."

Kaminari merely scoffed, "The idiot shouldn't be so sensitive, and that was quite rude. You don't just ask someone what they are. It's simple etiquette."

"Yes. Well, Naruto here never really held much in the ways of etiquette. Nevertheless, you should try to cooperate a little with us." Kakashi did another eye smile. Naruto only jumped away from his sensei and stuck his tongue out at the thinly veiled insult.

_While this is amusing, it seems like my escape is not happening any time soon. I can only hope that this Hokage of their's knows little of demons other than the Tailed Beasts._

Yes, she had noticed the suppressed chakra of the Kyubbi in the blonde. The Nine-Tails and herself had clashed more than a few times when the fire demon had tried trespassing on her territory. Good to know that the bastard had been contained in a human. Though her situation wasn't any better, at least she wasn't confined in a stinking human and having her chakra sucked upon.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by a hand on her left wing. Her ears picked up at the sudden sensation and her mind went on full alertness. That human, Kakashi, was currently stroking it with a confused look on his covered face. Naruto, out of curiousity, did the same, leaping back when he felt the leather-like material.

"I-it's real! She's got wings!" Naruto yelped, pointing a shaking finger at her. She disregarded him, as did Kakashi, who was still touching her wing.

"Do you mind?", Kaminari asked in irritation. She could practically feel his human stench starting to cover her wing, which she was quite protective of. If only she were free, never would human touch her so casually, let alone on her wing! However, despite her disgust, the warmth from his hand was greatly appreciated. It had been years since she had been granted any heat, trapped underground in this damp cell.

Kakashi looked up. "Huh? Sorry, your wings are quite interesting. I thought they were actually carved out of the stone." He continued observing, running the pad of his finger over the many veins and spread out bones. Also completely ignoring the killing intent rolling off the creature who's personal space he was intruding upon. His warm finger, was touching a ticklish spot and she had trouble keeping her body from squirming.

"Yes, I'm sure they're quite interesting to someone like you. Would you stop touching it now?" she requested, growling in anger. His eye widened and he held up his hands at her tone. "I apologize. I'll back off." He stepped a few feet back and leaned against a wall.

Naruto was still reeling and looking at her in complete wonder and disgust. "So can you fly and stuff? That's so cool! I wish I could fly! I could do so many different jutsu's from the air! Hey! Did you know I plan on becoming the next Hokage?" The blonde looked up at her in excitement. Then he began going on about ramen.

Kaminari's eyes were wide from this human's unplanned monologue. What the hell? She looked over at Kakashi, who simply chuckled.

Great, she was stuck here with a babbling human for however long. Eternity in darkness seemed to be more appealing at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaminari had come across many things in her lifetime. Even before her imprisonment she had experienced the odd quirks of life many times again and again. However, nothing had prepared her for listening to a blonde shinobi talk about ramen for nearly an hour and a half. The little twit had gone on from describing his favorite ramen flavors, how they were made, and even how he had experimented in creating different ramen flavors.

Feeling her claws digging into the palms of her hands, she bit back a growl. The silver haired one had held a kunai to her throat when she had threatened the blonde the first time with imminent death. She had bit her tongue and kept quiet after that.

Now she was beginning to feel that tell-tale pulse of the vein in her left temple. This idiotic boy really had no idea how much Kaminari wished for his quick death.

And where in the hell were those two other brats? They had left to find the Third Hokage in little over two hours ago. How long was it supposed to take for them to track their leader down?

Naruto, as he was called, was still talking and quickly pushing her to her limits. She turned to Kakashi, "I wasn't under the impression that you wanted me tortured while we waited for your Hokage."

Kakashi looked up from the book he was reading. Kaminari had read the title and quickly deduced that it was a perverted novel by the name of _Icha Icha Paradise_. Humans were disgusting.

"That wasn't my intention, but it's very entertaining.", Kakashi grinned with his unique eye smile. Kaminari narrowed her eyes, "Just wait until I'm free scarecrow."

It was supposed to be a insult to his name meaning, but Kakashi brushed it aside. Instead he chuckled dryly, "By that implication, it seems you think we're actually going to let you go freely. You're underestimating our intelligence." He cast a knowing glance at her.

She said venomously, "I will find a way to free myself." In return, he waved a hand lazily, "Highly unlikely, those chains look to be chakra suppressors. You won't be going anywhere unless we release you, and I doubt the Hokage will allow that without some guarantee that you won't harm anyone." He yawned afterward, if only to infuriate her more.

Kaminari shook her head in anger, turned to the chattering blonde and spat, "Will you please stop talking about ramen? I've never had this disgusting dish, therefore I have no idea what you're talking about."

Naruto gasped and his hands flew to the sides of his face in horror. "You never had RAMEN! Kakashi-sensei, can you believe that!"

Said sensei merely looked up for a second. "Naruto, she's been down her for quite a while, probably before ramen was ever created. So yes, I can believe it."

(Author's note: I just had to do that. X))

The genin crossed his arms with a pout. "Well, it's unbelievable to me! Kaminari-san, as soon as you get out of here, we're going to Ichikaru's for a big bowl of miso flavored ramen! Believe it!" He gave her a thumbs up, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Alright kid, I'm waiting on baited breath." She huffed in sarcasm. Kakashi shot her an amused glance before going back to reading. Naruto, not picking up on her sarcasm, started talking about his genin missions to her displeasure.

Thankfully, she was spared from his long one-sided conversation by another presence disrupting her chakra field. Two were vaguely familiar, she concluded them to be the other genin from before, but three were new. This had to be the Hokage of these shinobi and possibly two guards. Kaminari grinned toothily, _'And now the fun begins. . .'_

**. . . . * . . . . * . . . . * . . . . * . . . . * . .** . . * . . . . * . . . .

Hiruzen Sarutobi was no fool. He had been informed by the former Nidaime, before the man's death and the announcement of his successor, that a being had been stored away under the mountains of Konoha. The exact details had been stored away in a scroll in a secret chamber located in the Hokage Tower.

He had visited the chamber when the two small genin had informed him of their findings in the tunnels. Now with the scroll in his hands, he walked down the tunnels, quietly reading the scroll as he approached the creature's location. The ANBU shinobi that he had recruited to accompany them perked up in alert as they passed through a chakra field. Sarutobi also felt it, but kept calm as they moved. Sasuke and Sakura seemed to pass it without a care, not noticing it's presence.

Finally, the genin lead them to a doorway. Naruto Uzumaki's voice could be heard emanating from it, talking at maximum speed. Sarutobi sighed, _'Out of all the genin that could have found it, it had to be Kakashi's team. And no doubt Naruto has been annoying it the entire time.'_

The old man walked into the dimly lit room, gave it a quick look around, and saw Kakashi and Naruto immediately. Kakashi raised his hand in a two finger salute, lowering his orange book as he did. "Hokage-sama, good to see you. As I'm sure Sasuke and Sakura have told you, we have a bit of a situation on our hands." Kakashi gestured to the wall Naruto was facing, and Sarutobi saw the figure chained up against it. The woman had an enraged look on her uniquely featured face.

"Thank you Kakashi-san, if you could dismiss your team. Your presence would be greatly appreciated.", the Hokage smiled. Kakashi nodded and gave his team the gesture to leave. "I will meet you three tomorrow afternoon. For now, you are free to go." Sasuke and Sakura, though curious, followed the order and left the room. Only Naruto had a problem with it.

"Oh come on old man! I promised Kaminari-san that we would get some ramen! Besides, I'm not leaving her until I hear what you're gonna do with her! Believe it!" Naruto crossed his arms defiantly.

The Hokage peered at the young blonde in consideration. Giving the events that were probably going to take place, it might be in Naruto's best interests to view it. "Fine. Naruto, you may stay, but only under the circumstances that you remain silent throughout this. You seem to have already befriended this woman, but you don't fully know who she is, which is what I'm about to address. Is it understood that you will remain quiet Naruto?" The blonde nodded an affirmative and proceeded to sit down cross-legged.

Shaking his head, Sarutobi pulled the scroll out fully and unrolled it. He stepped up to face the figure. "Well Kaminari-sama, it seems that you have finally awakened." The four other shinobi in the room raised their heads in attention at the honorific the Hokage used. Surely this woman didn't deserve the respect of the Hokage himself?

The woman on the wall gazed at him in contempt. This human appeared to be old, and dressed in white robes, he gave off the feeling of being a leader. Behind him were a few other humans, dressed in black and with odd masks covering their faces. Humans were strange creatures, she noted. "Yes, I have. If I'm correct, you are the Third Hokage of Konohagakure?"

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes, I succeed Senju Tobirama. His brother, Hashirama, was no doubt the Hokage of your time, correct?"

Kaminari hissed at the mention of the Shodaime's and Nidaime's names but answered nonetheless. "Yes, they and the rest of the Senju tribe were the ones who imprisoned me upon my capture. Are you informed of who I am?"

The Hokage scanned the aged scroll in his hands and spoke. "It says here that you are part of the Ryuu clan, a group of dragon demons that lived in the forest surrounding Konohagakure. You are the last surviving Ryuu. The others were killed in a battle over land disputes with the Hidden Leaf Village during the creation of the village. You were captured as a prisoner and imprisoned in the room in the middle of the battle. Am I correct in saying that you are the daughter of the head of the demon clan?"

Kaminari had shown many emotions during the Hokage's reading. Anger, sadness, and then pride when the Hokage had asked his question. She was the daughter of Susanoo and Yakusa Ryuu, both dragon demons of great might. Her father had been able to create typhoons with a swish of his great wings, while her mother could create lightning from the tips of her claws. A great pair the two had been. Their tribe had consisted of her parents and her siblings, the other dragon demons had spread out over the surrounding lands when the humans had invaded. Her family had been the only ones to stay and fight. And now, she was the only one left.

"Yes, I am she. You humans wiped out my entire family when you came to our lands. The other dragons of my tribe fled and migrated to different lands. I presume that they were either killed or have hidden themselves well. What will you do now leader of the Leaf Village?" Kaminari set her gaze pointedly at the old human in front of her. She was not stupid, she knew that there was no way the humans would let her go, now that they knew what her identity was. At the most, they would try and use her power against other humans. It was in the nature that human's held to do that.

Hiruzen stroked his beard and puffed on his pipe for a few seconds, deciding on the right choice of action. There was only one jutsu that he could think of that could make the situation pleasing to both parties. Or at least, somewhat pleasing. He had no doubt that Kaminari wished for freedom, and anything less would result in her refusing the offer made. He could not seal her like the Tailed Demons, that would be at the cost of a human life and the drastic change of a baby's future. Much like how Naruto's future had been changed upon the Nine-Tails sealing.

No, that was out of the question. And the thought of killing Kaminari was quite displeasing. Not that he wouldn't order it, if it would protect the village. However, he would rather not have to come to that conclusion. There seemed to be only one choice.

"Kaminari, I would like to propose an offer to you.", Sarutobi said in a serious voice. "Would you be interested in serving the village in return of your freedom?"

The woman narrowed her eyes. Serving the humans who had destroyed her life? How disgustingly low would that be? She growled in contemplation. If this was the only way to get of this hellish hole, then perhaps she would have to stoop to that level. Even then, perhaps there was a way she could exact her revenge on the village.

"What are the conditions to this offer?", she asked with gritted teeth. The Hokage smiled, at least she was willing to listen.

"There is a jutsu that I know of, it will tie you to a person of my choosing. That person will have the power to restrict your chakra and therefore leave you powerless. You will also be unable to move farther than a mile from that person's presence. To be blunt, you will be under that person's supervision." He looked to her face for her reaction. It was not a good one. Her lips had curled in a sneer and her brow had furled into a glare.

"Is that the only way you will let me out of this cell?", she spat venomously. He nodded deeply. She let out a whirlwind of curses and animalistic sounds of rage. Then she suddenly quieted and faced him.

Her face had changed from enraged to a sickening grin, with pointed teeth showing fiercely. "Fine. Who will be the poor soul I am tied to?"

Taking a deep breath, Sarutobi Hiruzen turned to his left and looked at he silver-haired jonin still lounging against the wall. "Kakashi, I am asking you to take on this mission. Would you consider being tied to Kaminari-sama?"

His choice was out of quick thinking. It wasn't a bad choice. If anyone could leash in a dragon demon, it would be himself, or someone close in rank. The closest person who came to that rank, in the village anyway, was Hatake Kakashi. The man had lasted longer than anyone in ANBU had supposed to. Not only that, but he had the intelligence of a genius. If Kaminari plotted to escape and cause havoc, the ex-ANBU would probably figure it out before it could happen. Yes, Kakashi would make the perfect keeper of the dragon demon.

"Um, Hokage-sama, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Kakashi brushed a hand behind his head bashfully. Sarutobi met his gaze, but said nothing, waiting for the man to continue. "I mean, I already have a genin team to train. How can I accomplish training them and keeping track of her?"

Naruto took that moment to break the rule that had been set, and spoke. "Aw, come on Kakashi-sensei! You can do it! Besides, it'll be awesome having a dragon demon on our team!"

Naruto's entire outlook on the strange woman tied to the wall had changed. She was now cool in his book, especially if she was as powerful as the Old Man implied.

Sarutobi shot a quick hard glance in Naruto's direction. "Naruto, I believe I told you to stay quiet." He looked sagely to Kakashi then. "I understand your concerns. This jutsu will allow you to reign in Kaminari-sama's power in the flick of the wrist and as I said, she will be unable to move father than a mile from you. I am asking this of you because you have the most potential of handling her."

Kakashi glanced at the woman in question. She had become enraged again and was glaring at him with a heat that could melt steel. Yeah, he definitely had the most potential handling THAT. He sighed in exasperation. Out of all the things the Hokage could ask of him, it had to be this? Then again, from the way the Hokage described it, the mission itself wouldn't be that hard. It was dealing with the woman's emotion's and attitude that could be possibly hazardous, but he had dealt with Naruto hadn't he? He should be able to handle an enraged demon's ange,r right?

"I accept the mission asked of me.", Kakashi said with a tone of defeat.


End file.
